wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ozumat
|instance=Throne of the Tides }} Tales of the monstrous kraken that terrorize Azeroth's high seas were once relegated to myth... but no longer. By some ill means, the naga have bent '''Ozumat' - the patriarch of all kraken - to their will and unleashed him against and his followers.Dungeon Journal entry '''Ozumat' is the final boss in the Throne of the Tides instance. He is encountered within the Coral Garden and summons a variety of minions to aid him in his fight against those that would destroy him. Tactics summary ;Normal: * Phase 1: Kill the adds as they spawn. Move to avoid the Unyielding Behemoth's Shadow Blast. * Phase 2: Kill the Faceless Sappers. Avoid the inky voids that Ozumat casts. Tank should kite the Blight Beasts around in a circle until the phase ends. DPS should burn down the Sappers quickly, as they will kill Neptulon and reset the encounter otherwise; mark for kill order * Phase 3: Kill off any remaining Blight Beasts and burn Ozumat down before the DOT kills everyone. Healer should use AE heals since all of Ozumat's damage is AE. Pets can melee Ozumat but will be out of player LOS when they do, preventing use of abilities like Kill Command. ;Heroic: * Phase 1: Same. * Phase 2: Same. Be more careful about where the Blight Beasts go, since they have an aura that inflicts a stacking DOT on any who get near. * Phase 3: Same. Criteria of * * * Tactics The encounter has 3 phases. During the entire encounter, Neptulon (who is friendly to players) stands in the middle of the room. If Neptulon is killed at any point during the encounter, the encounter resets. Ozumat does not appear until phase 2 of the encounter, and you do not fight him directly until phase 3. The encounter begins when a player talks to Neptulon and selects the only conversation option. Phase 1 * s, s and an will spawn. Kill any Mindlashers first, then the Behemoth. If you are attempting to complete , then be sure to keep the Behemoth alive until phase three. The murlocs are very weak, easily AE'd even on Heroic. Avoid Behemoth smash. *Phase ends automatically after some time has passed. Phase 2 *Three s spawn around the edge of the room; phase ends when they're all dead. They do nothing but channel an ability on Neptulon. * s periodically spawn; these foes have a damage aura on heroic, so a tank may want to kite them away from damage dealers and healers. *Ozumat casts inky void zones on the floor that apply a stacking shadow damage debuff; everyone needs to stay out of them. *Tanks can concentrate on the blight beasts while DPS handles sappers. If the sappers are alive too long Neptulon dies and the encounter resets. Phase 3 Neptulon hugely buffs the players: * *Once this buff is in effect, players should be able to easily kill all the Blight Beasts in mere seconds, even on Heroic. Kill Ozumat (he's outside the room, attached to the outer wall) before his AoE kills you all. Use AE heals only in this phase, as Ozumat's only damage is his AE: * *Once Ozumat is defeated, he flees, taking Neptulon with him. Neptulon's treasure hoard appears, completing the encounter. Loot Retrieved from Neptulon's Cache. Videos Notes Patch changes * References External links Category:Leviathans Category:Unique models Category:Bosses Category:Throne of the Tides mobs